


Back to Me

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Back to Me

"Derek!" Stiles called out from across the airport waiting area. He waved a sign that said "welcome home Derek!" in big splotchy letters. "Derek! Over here!"

Derek sauntered across the airport at a full clip. "Stiles," he said, looking him over. "It's been a while."

"It feels like it's been _forever_ ," he said, his face turning crimson at Derek's examination. "You look - let's get your bags and get you home. It's been - _too_ -"

Derek kissed him, and Stiles could feel the stress of the past week just melting away with every further millisecond. He kissed Derek back, pressing up into him. "I guess we're giving the entire airport a show," Derek said, as they broke apart, Stiles still leaning his forehead onto Derek's.

"Oops."

"No need to apologize, but you suggested we get out of here - and I don't want to be in this airport any longer than necessary."

"It'll be good to be back in Beacon Hills."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"It'll be good to be back with me, then?"

"Perfect."


End file.
